battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
F-15
The McDonnell Douglas (now Boeing) F-15E Strike Eagle is an all-weather multirole fighter, derived from the McDonnell Douglas F-15 Eagle. The F-15E was designed in the 1980s for long-range, high speed interdiction without relying on escort or electronic warfare aircraft. United States Air Force (USAF) F-15E Strike Eagles can be distinguished from other US Eagle variants by darker camouflage and conformal fuel tanks mounted along the engine intakes. The Strike Eagle has been deployed in Operation Desert Storm, Operation Allied Force, Operation Enduring Freedom, and Operation Odyssey Dawn carrying out deep strikes against high-value targets, combat air patrols, and providing close air support for coalition troops. It has also seen action in later conflicts and has been exported to several countries. Battlefield 2 The F-15 in Battlefield 2 is one of the four fixed-wing aircraft used by the United States Marine Corps (F/A-18C, F-35B, F-15 'and the A-10) and is the faction's only twin-seated aircraft. It is also operated by the European Union in ''Battlefield 2: Euro Force and is one of the faction's two aircraft ('''F-15 and the Eurofighter Typhoon) Its Chinese counterpart is the Su-30 and the MEC counterpart is the Su-34. It acts as the USMC and EU's ground attack aircraft, due to its better bomb carrying capacity and that it is less maneuverable compared to Fighter jets. Like its counterparts, it has an armament made to take out soft targets and armored vehicles on the ground (five high-drag bombs and eight air-to-ground missiles) rather than for dogfighting (only four heat-seeking missiles compared to a fighter's six). Unlike the other fighter/bombers in the game, the F-15 has 600 rounds for its cannon, while its counterparts only have 300. It is generally advised to use the F-15 as an anti-ground weapon, as its armament is designed to take out ground targets. A cluster of infantry soldiers or an armored vehicle are very good targets to focus on, since they pose a threat to infantry on your team as well as other vehicles. If you have another teammate in the aircraft, let the player focus on taking out armored land vehicles while you focus on strategic targets, such as enemy installations and spawn points. Dogfighting is something players should avoid when using an aircraft of this class, as fighter/Bombers are less maneuverable than fighters. Also, fighter/bombers have only four heat-seeking missiles while fighters will have 6, putting another disadvantage on the fighter/bomber pilot. However it is considered okay when dogfighting another fighter/bomber as both have similar maneuverability. The F-15 will have a slight advantage as it has 600 cannon rounds as opposed to 300 on its counterparts. Like other fixed-wing aircraft, the F-15 is a considerably high threat to helicopters, as a short, well-aimed burst of cannon fire or two air-to-air missiles will destroy it, coupled with the aircraft's speed. It is most recommended to fire a burst of cannon fire on the first attack, as the opposing helicopter may have flares ready, which can be used to cause air-to-air missiles to miss the target. F-15 Render BF2.jpg|A render of the F-15. Trivia *The F-15 is the only fixed-wing aircraft available for the USMC for the singleplayer mode of Battlefield 2. *A variant of the F-15E, known as the F-15C, is seen on the cover for Battlefield 3: End Game, though it makes no appearance as an actual vehicle in Battlefield 3 or its expansion packs. External links *F-15E on Wikipedia Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 2 Category:Fixed-wing Aircraft